moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quel'dorei Inclusion Act
This Act has been repealed. =Quel'dorei Inclusion Act of 627= ---- An Act for the Inclusion and Proper Representation of Quel'dorei Citizenry within Stormwind. This Act my be cited as the Quel'dorei Inclusion Act of 627. 1. Definitions: "Quel'dorei" shall specifically reference only those elves who, upon the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, declined to imbibe copious amounts of Fel Magic and forever betray the Grand Alliance to which they had been sworn. "Extraordinary Seat" shall specifically reference the seat created by the House of Nobles in which a single Quel'dorei person shall be selected to fill. "Crown of Stormwind" shall specifically reference the ever lasting monarchy of Stormwind, including the current King and all of his lawful heirs for all time. 2. Establishment of Office: It will be the will of the House of Nobles to establish a special seat within the Lords Temporal. i. That such seat shall be limited to only citizens of full Quel'dorei heritage. ii. That such seat shall be limited to only citizens living with full residency within the Kingdom of Stormwind. iii. That such a seat shall be limited to only citizens who have duly sworn unwavering and unquestionable allegiance to the most august Crown of Stormwind. iv. That, by extension of the third clause provided herein of Section Two, that the seat shall be limited to only citizens who have unequivocally renounced any and all ties to the rogue and treacherous nation of Quel'thalas. 3. Powers of Office By the authority of the House of Nobles, the holder of this extraordinary seat shall be granted the privileges of: i. Full voting rights equal to any Lord Temporal within the esteemed House. ii. Full speaking rights equal to any Lord Temporal within the esteemed House. iii. Full right to stand for elected office equal to any Lord Temporal within the esteemed House. 4. Duties of Office i. It shall be the foremost duty of this extraordinary seat to take, care for, and be held responsible, for the acts of any and all Quel'dorei citizenry pledged to the Royal Crown of Stormwind. ii. That the extraordinary seat shall maintain lands of suitable size and distinction within the Kingdom of Stormwind. iii. That the extraordinary seat shall allow any and all Quel'dorei absent criminal record refuge within their lands. iv. That the extraordinary seat shall work tirelessly for the complete and total assimilation of Quel'dorei refugees into the Kingdom of Stormwind as loyal subjects of the Royal Crown of Stormwind. 5. Appointment of Office i. That the extraordinary seat shall be filled by election of the House of Nobles and approval of the Lord-Speaker. ii. That the extraordinary seat shall , once created, remain with a single holder for a period no longer than six months time. A. A single holder may retain the seat for longer that six months if: a. They are reelected by the House of Nobles, and b. They are approved by the Council of Ministers, or c. They are approved by the Lord-Speaker. Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Laws of Stormwind